


New Game Plus

by Subject_0mega



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subject_0mega/pseuds/Subject_0mega
Summary: Solaire meets a new knight, although they don't seem very happy to see him again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this a long time ago, but I'm just reposting it again because I did some revisions.

New Game+  


  
       The undead knight sat next to Solaire, their feet were hanging precariously over the wall. Their armor was finely crafted, unlike any the warrior of sunlight had seen come out from the asylum. Their weapon was also eerily familiar, but he didn’t feel like mentioning it. They didn’t speak to him. In fact, they walked right past him and took their place on the wall. The sunny Knight continued to stare at the sun, hoping they would speak up sometime soon.  
       “Hello, Solaire,” they greeted at last. The jolly cooperator shivered, how did they know his name? No, it didn’t matter, he was known for his strangeness, maybe it was that. Their voice was dull and crestfallen, and their eyes were cast down. He wasn’t sure how they could see under the crown they were wearing.  
       “Greetings,” he walked up to the wall and leaned beside them. “You should really be careful, it’s dangerous to sit that close to an edge.”  
       “I’m sorry,” the forlorn knight said.  
       “No, don’t be!” Solaire was startled by how they reacted to being told to take care. Were they… tearing up? “I’m sure you didn’t intend to put yourself in danger!”  
       “Not about that!” the undead shouted. “Don’t you remember?”  
       “No… I,” the Warrior of Sunlight was at a loss for words. “Who are you?”  
       “I’m…” they looked ashamed. “I’m willing to cooperate with you, I know you were going to ask.”  
       Solaire’s frown slowly shifted back to an awkward smile. They must have mistaken him for someone else, or so he hoped.  
       “It’s nice to meet you,” he began. “Let’s start over, shall we?”  
       “That,” they looked forward, a quiet resolve was over them.  
       “That would be nice.”  


~~~

        Solaire sat on the stone floor, the crawling creatures lay dead around him. He was completely lost, and he felt like a mess. He was beginning to realize that his journey for the sun might be a vain one. Despair was slowly starting to creep up on him. Hearing footsteps approaching, echoing through the hall in Lost Izalith, the knight looked up. His friend walked to him, as they came closer, he realized that they were smiling. It was a tired, worn smile, but they were smiling. It made him perk up a bit. They knelt down beside him.  
       “I did it this time,” he didn’t understand their words, but there was relief in their voice that he couldn’t fathom.

 

New Game +2

        Solaire stood staring at the sun, pondering what he would do next. He was so lost in his thoughts of where he might find his sun, that he barely noticed the tired frame that came up behind him. Before the Warrior of Sunlight knew it, something struck him in the head, and he was falling to his knees. The warrior was caught before he hit the ground, their arms were shaking.  
       When he woke up again, he was in a cell. Light leaked in through a hole in the ceiling. Solaire’s head was pounding, and it took him a few moments to get a hold of his senses. Looking around, he recognized his surroundings as that of the Undead Asylum. How did he end up back there? The warrior remembered being hit… But nothing else. Unsteadily rising to his feet, he made his way to the door. Another undead sat on the other side, they looked at him with tired eyes and a sullen expression.  
       “I’m sorry,” they held the bars of his cell door. “But I can’t let you leave.”  
       Cold panic began to rise in the Warrior of Sunlight. There was no way he was getting out without the key.  
       “Why are you doing this?!?”  
       “To save you,” the crestfallen figure hissed. “You burned last time.”  
       “What are you talking about?!?” the usually jolly knight shouted.  
       “And the maggot got you before,” the undead sounded more unhinged as they went on. “I don’t want you to die! I don’t want you to go through that!”  
       “Please, let me out!” he grabbed the bars, causing them to pull back. “I’m begging you!”  
       “I will, I promise,” they assured. “But not now. I will not forget, I swear, I’ll come back for you later.”

~~~  


  
       Solaire looked up at them, anger and hunger had made a home where his reason used to be. He hollowed in that cell. The sword buried in his chest burned, but he wanted Humanity. He needed it. They crouched down next to him, pushing the sword deeper into him. Everything was fading, and their face was the last thing he saw before it all faded away.

New Game +3

        Solaire stood, as he had for a while, staring at the sun. He barely noticed when another undead dragged themself past him. They looked incredibly tired, but at least they weren’t hollow. Making their way over to the wall, they hung their feet precariously over the edge. He walked over and stood beside them, thinking of what to say.  
       “Hello, Solaire,” they began before he had the chance to. “The sun is very pretty.”  
       “That it is,” he agreed, ignoring the fact that they knew his name. “Do I know you.”  
       “No,” the tired looking knight flatly replied.  
       They sighed, and the way they turned to him sent chills down his spine.  
       “Why don’t we stay here.”  
       “Yes, this is a good place to rest.”  
       “No,” they began, sounding exasperated. “I mean why don’t we stay here. Permanently.”  
       “We can’t, I’m afraid. We both have duties to fulfill.”  
       “No, Solaire, haven’t you ever noticed,” their words were filled with a forlorn anger. “That things never change until we move forward ourselves?”  
       “No I-” Solaire was cut off by the undead.  
       “So stay here with me,” they begged. “No one has to die this time. Please.”  
       “I’m sorry, I don’t understand,” the knight said, confused. “We both have our duties, and I must attend to mine.”

~~~

       It seemed like everywhere the jolly Warrior of Sunlight went, that same strange undead from the asylum was always halting his progress. They laid traps, never enough to injure him, just to create a distraction. They put trial after trial in his way, and he couldn’t understand why. After so long, he had finally made it to the kiln, and Gwyn lay defeated at his feet. He had found the sun he was searching for. He would be the sun he was searching for. Approaching the center, he heard another set of footsteps in the ash and knew immediately who it was.  
       “You!” Solaire shouted. “Why are you doing this? Don’t you want this world to survive?”  
       “Yes, of course!” the forlorn knight yelled back. “But not like this.”  
       They looked towards the ground, obviously in conflict with themself. They took a deep breath, resolved.  
       “I wanted you to survive,” they began. “But not like this. Not if it means you burn here.”  
       They drew their blade and Solaire readied his own.  
       “I don’t know you! Please stop! I don’t want to fight you!” the Warrior of Sunlight threatened. “I am not who you think I am, and if you leave me no choice, I will not just stand and take it!”  
       “I’m sorry, I couldn’t save you this time,” they cried out. “But I promise, I’ll do this as many times as it takes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, as always comments, kudos, and feedback is always appreciated! Have a great day!


End file.
